


The Kings Truth Finder

by Opie3467



Category: Assassin - Fandom, King Arthur, Olden Days - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opie3467/pseuds/Opie3467
Summary: Gray is just a common thief ‘ well that’s what everyone thinks ‘ no one cares about, though she doesn’t steal food, money, etc no she steals the truth if you need to know that a rumor is true then you go to her. She is always able to find out the truth no matter what and her living on the street helps quite a lot with the information she needs to get. When Gray isn’t on one of her jobs she’s in her blacksmith shop crafting weapons, suits of armor, etc.It has been a couple years since King Arthur pulled the sword from the stone and he is now eighteen, he is doing as best as he can to rule the kingdom fairly. He is having a hard time though because the noblemen and ladies are saying the taxes should be high, don’t give as much money away to the poor, etc. He doesn’t want to do those things because he feels it is unfair to the commoners.King Arthur is starting to feel the weight of being on his shoulders and he decides to go out to the village alone, he disguises himself and makes his way down there. All the while Gray is asked by the king's adviser to see if someone is plotting to kill the king. She ends up saving the Kings life after he was almost killed by an assassin that was hired to kill him.





	The Kings Truth Finder

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story for my world history class.  
> Wolf3467  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Unknown Person’s POV**

 

I watch the alleyway for any signs of Alakane is here, he is the one that asked me here to give the information of my assignment and I’m starting to think he is not coming. This is my alley not only do I live here but I also meet people here, this alley is one of the bigger and less filthy ones it is ten feet wide, twenty feet long, and it is in between two clothing shops. You're probably wondering who I am well that depends on who's asking but you're going to find out soon anyway so I might as well not tell you.

 

I waited for about another two minutes before I saw someone walking in the entrance alley I was waiting in so no one would see or hear us.

 

“ So Alakane, what brings ye here “?

 

He slowly moved closer and I was able to see an outline of his form though it did me no good to see what he looks like, every time he comes to see me he wears a cloak that covers his whole body. The cloak is navy blue and it has gold edging which is really all I know about him because he always has his hood up. What I do know is that he is a nobleman because no commoner would own a cloak edged with gold much less wear one. Someone who dares wear a cloak like that in this part of town is begging to be stolen from.

 

He chuckled _“_ _I will tell ye that when I want to, right now all ye need to know is on this piece of parchment “._

 

He gave me the piece of parchment before walking away leaving me alone in the alley, I unfolded the piece of parchment and read what it said.

 

  _Dear Assassin,_

_You do not know who I am_

_let’s keep it that way do not ask_

_questions, just do as say I have a_

_job for you I will tell you what_

_the job is when you meet me at_

_the bridge._

_Sincerely_

_Unknown_

 

I stared down at the note before I crumple it and threw it on the ground wondering if I should play this man's game or not. Was it worth risking my life?

  


**Thief’s POV**

I slowly crept through the alleyway trying to find my target, I have lost sight of Lady Margaret, she is a noble who has a rumor going around that she is sleeping with another man who is not her husband she got into a carriage a couple minutes ago. The carriage was not one a noble would ride in no it was plain brown, dirty and rotten in some places the horses looked old and just about dead but then again that's how a lot of stuff looks like here. With the description of her from Lord Alfred, it was easy to find her Lady Margaret she has raven black hair, forest green eyes, high cheekbones, a button nose, slim figure, and will most likely be wearing a dress.

 

You're probably wondering who I am well you can call me gray and I’m a thief, I’m not a thief that steals food, money, etc. No, I am a truth thief, people come to me and asks me to find the truth about a rumor like if their wife is really sleeping with another man. You know stuff like that, right now I am trying to find out if Lady Margaret is with another man and then tell Lord Alfred but I couldn’t see who was in the carriage.

 

So I’m trying to get a glimpse of who’s in there the next time they stop, I followed them on the rooftop so they didn’t see me. After a couple of minutes, the carriage came to a stop and I was surprised by the man who stepped out but at the same time, I wasn’t. The man who stepped out of the carriage was her brother Lord Orlavan they are twins so I really don’t need to describe what he looks like, a week ago he was accused of treason, he didn’t do it of course but all the evidence pointed to him so he decided to disappear.

 

Lady Margaret must be trying to help him and she knew her husband wouldn’t agree to this so she didn’t tell him. I watch as they say goodbye to both of them embracing before Lady Margaret slipped back into the carriage and it took off. When the carriage was out of sight I got up and started back to my shop where Lord Alfred was waiting for me to tell him if his wife was being faithful or not.

 

Lord Alfred loves his wife as hard as that is to believe, most men think all women are good for is cooking, cleaning, etc, you know the average housewife. Lord Alfred is one of the few men that actually cares about his wife you can see it by the way he talks about her as if she is his world. As I walk back to my shop I take a look around, I see merchants trying to see their product even though it is night time it’s still as busy as ever I see kids playing around and people having fun.

 

At the same time, I see the things that most people couldn’t I see a pickpocketer walking through the crowd looking for someone to pickpocket. I see the people who are dancing or begging for a coin or two so they or there kids get to eat at least one meal. Most people don’t see these things or they just ignore them because they don’t care, I see these things because I lived on the streets most of my life until I found my gift.

 

I was able to tell when people lied there are tells like a nobleman, for example, will start to laugh at what he said so others would too. A noblewoman would start to play with there hair and their voice might start sounding a little higher, a commoner would start to fidget. The most common tell in almost everyone is the eyes some people say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul and when you look into someone's eyes you could see who they really are.

  


Well, I can see if they are telling the truth or not some people won’t look you in the eyes when they lie and others will. If you look closely though you can see that when someone lies there pupil gets slightly smaller though most people don’t notice this. Anyways I started making money that way instead of begging or stealing and yes I admit I stole a few things in my life but only food and only when I really needed it.

 

I spent a couple of years of my life saving the coins I got from my jobs and when I finally had enough I bought my blacksmith shop. So when I’m not doing a job I am in my shop forging my father was the best blacksmith before he died and I decided to see if it ran in the family. I was good at it so I decided to keep doing it, I finally made it back to my shop when it was starting to get light out I slipped into the back so no one would see me.

 

When I stepped inside Lord Alfred he looked exhausted his light brown hair was all over the place, his blue eyes were fighting to stay open, and his clothes were all dirty and wrinkled instantly stood up from where he was sitting and asked.

 

_“ What did you find “?_

 

I smiled at him before saying _“ ye have no need to worry Alfred she wasn’t with another man, well not in the way ye think anyways “._

 

He frowned _“ what do ye mean “?_

 

I sighed _“ well Alfred she was with her brother “._

 

He cursed and started to pace _“ she knows I forbid her to see him “._

 

I went over to him and touched his shoulder slightly waiting for him to look at me before I said.

 

_“ Give her a break Alfred, her brother was the only one there for her after her parents died and they are very close“._

 

He sighed _“ I know Gray but I am worried that they will end up accusing since how close they were and I can’t lose her “._

 

I gave him a small smile _“ I’m sure she will be fine as long as nobody sees her with him, everyone believes that she is seeing someone let them keep believing that ok “._

 

He nodded “ thank ye, Gray, take care “.

 

I nodded _“ ye to Alfred “._

 

He was about to step out the door when he stopped and turned back to me.

 

 _“ Your parents were good people Gray and what happened to them shouldn’t of happen,“_ he said looking me straight in the eyes.

 

I nodded and then looked away hoping he would leave but he didn’t instead he said.

 

“ I didn’t know your father very well when I was younger I was like every other nobleman. I thought because someone didn’t have as much money as me that they were under me, but I learned that everyone no matter rich or poor should be treated the same “. He paused for a second before he said: _“ if I was ye I would have hated all nobles I meet but ye didn’t let your parent's murder make ye bitter or cold to the people around ye, instead ye help as many people as ye can and I’m glad for that “._

 

With that said he walked out the door leaving me with the memories of that day the memories that I try so hard to forget but somehow they always come back when I least expect it. You see when there was no King on the throne the kingdom started to fall to shambles as the nobleman fought over the throne. Then some guards started looting through houses others stood back and did nothing because they couldn’t stop it but they didn’t want to do it either.

 

Some of the noblemen went through the village and started to collect more and more taxes, no one had enough money to eat and because of that, they started to riot. My father supplied them with weapons to fight with but wouldn’t join because he had me, my Mother, and my brother to worry about. I was only eight at the time while my brother was sixteen so I was at school and everyone else was home when it happened.

 

One of the noblemen figured out my father was the one giving them weapons and my whole family was murdered while I was away at school. When I got home and saw what happened I took off running because if the guards would have found me then I could have been sold into slav- I was jolted out of my thoughts when the door of my shop opened. I looked up to see my father’s old friend Alavander Oakland he is the new Kings adviser. He has whitish blond hair, pale blue eyes that are covered by glasses, a button nose, high cheekbones, thin lips, a clef in her chin, and a thin but tall frame he smiled at me before saying.

 

_“ I have a job for ye Gray “._

 

I nodded singling for him to continue as I start to get ready to open my shop, my shop was a stone building in the middle of the village on the outside it’s like every other blacksmith shop. On the inside it was quite different, there are three parts of my shop, the front part of the shop is where people can sit down and talk. The backside of my shop was filled with the tools I need for my work and the third part is where I live upstairs.

 

 _“ Well, I’ve been hearing a rumor going around about the King“_ he paused for a second before saying, “ the rumor said that someone is planning to kill the king“.

 

I froze _“ what, why would someone do that he is the one that pulled_ _Excalibur from the stone“._

 

He sighed _“ I wished I knew“?_

 

**King Arthur’s POV**

 

I slowly slipped out of the back of the castle hoping that no one saw me as I made my to the village, it has been a rough week with all the nobleman breathing down my neck. I slowly made my way down the dirt road to the village not caring about the dirt getting on my clothes and shoes. Along the right side of the road to the village was a forest a forest that no one and I mean nobody knows what's in there because there are rumors though that a group of thieves lives in that forest.

 

Nobody wants to go in there though because most people who go in there don’t come out. It took me about ten minutes to get to the village it would have been faster if I took my horse but I didn’t want anyone to notice I left because they would of never let me go alone. When I got to the village and was about to go into a blacksmith shop when I was pulled into the alleyway next to it. I was about to call out when the person put a knife to my throat and then whispered in my ear.

 

“ I wouldn’t do that if I were ye, your majesty“.

 

I froze _“ who are you, and how do you know who I am“._

 

He chuckled _“ I don’t think that's any of ye business, because ye are going to be dead soon“._

 

I felt the knife press into my neck more and braced myself for when it would slit my neck, but before it could I heard someone say.

 

_“ I wouldn’t do that if I were ye“._

 

The knife that was about to slit my throat was gone and a second later something hit me on the head making me fall to the floor and blackout.

 

**Gray’s POV**

 

I watch as the man ran off before I went to help the man he was about to kill, I saw what was happening as I went out to start the job to find out if the rumor about the king being targeted is true. When I walked out I saw someone in a cloak holding a knife to a man's throat, the man was wearing the clothes of a commoner but you could tell he is a nobleman because of how he looked. He has nice and groom shoulder length black hair, light grayish blue eyes, a slightly crooked nose probably from fighting, high cheekbones, thin lips, a stubborn chin, and a strong built.

 

 _“ I wouldn’t do that if I were ye,“_ I told the man with the knife.

 

His head snapped towards me before he hit the man that he was pressing a knife to his neck he used the butt of that knife to knock the man out before taking off running. I debated about going after him but decided against it because of the man on the ground unconscious, I reached down and pulled him then started to bring him in my shop. I was able to get him onto a chair and started to see if I could find out who he is because even though he is dressed as a commoner he should be wearing his seal.

 

Finally, I was able to find a ring in his pocket I froze when I saw the seal because it was the seal of King Arthur, the King was the man that was nearly killed and is know in my shop. That means the rumor is true and the king is in danger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it  
> Wolf3467  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
